


Kradam's Playground

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradam visits a playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam's Playground

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It was their last evening in LA before the press tour started. Tomorrow they had to catch a plane and for the next month they would be promoting their albums. This evening however was theirs and they had somehow ended up at a playground. The sun was setting as dusk began to fall over their world, and their laughter filled the air as they regressed into children for a few precious moments.

“Higher Adam!” Kris squealed while Adam pushed him on the swing.

“You can go higher, you can go deeper, and there are no boundaries, above and beneath you,” Adam sang in-between fits of giggles

“Yeah we never had many boundaries did we?”

“No I guess we didn’t. We clicked right away, and then things fell right into place when Katy left. It was meant to be.” Adam smiled, grabbed the swing, and slowed it to a stop. “I love you Kris Allen.” Adam said catching Kris’ lips in a tender kiss.

The streetlights flickered on above them throwing their warm glow over Adam and Kris as they finally parted. Adam dashed up the climbing net to the platform for the corkscrew slide. Adam giggled as he climbed onto the slide.

“Catch me Kris,” Adam squealed as he pushed off at the top and swirled to the bottom. 

Sure enough Kris was waiting at the bottom. He grabbed Adam’s hand and helped him stand and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you too Adam Lambert,” Kris sighed happily.

They kissed again before walking over to the seesaws. Adam watched as Kris sat on the seat. 

“Up you go.” Adam said as he pushed down on his own seat so that he could swing his leg over to sit down. 

Kris burst out with laughter at the sight before him. Adam was low to the ground and his bent knees were spread wide like a frog, but the cutest part was the puzzled look on Adam’s face.

“How the hell does this thing work? Where is the on button for this thing?”

Kris’ face streamed with tears as he shook with laughter.

“Baby, that’s what those long legs are for.” Kris managed to get out between giggles.

Adam pushed off with his feet and soon Kris found himself on the ground. Before he sprung back into the air he had to take in the sight of Adam’s long legs dangling only mere inches from the ground. Then they alternated their time in the air as the cool night’s breeze brushed over their faces. They laughed and joked as they played like kids again. Adam couldn’t help but think that he’d finally found a see to his saw in Kris. A perfect harmony of give and take, and that made him happier than he would have imagined being possible.

“Hey Adam let’s go play on the merry-go-round.”

“Alright baby.” Adam stood up, backed off the seat, and slowly lowered Kris down to the ground.

Once on his feet Kris skipped over to the merry-go-round and jumped on.

“Come on Adam, spin us around.”

Adam grabbed onto the bar and started to push from one bar to the next until it was spinning. Adam grabbed onto one of the bars and pulled himself up to perch beside Kris. Kris pulled Adam into his arms and kissed him. Their lips danced as the world spun around them and it was perfect. It was just the two of them; they were in their own little world until the spinning stopped and reality rushed back in. They opened their eyes and stepped back onto the ground with their legs just slightly unsteady. They both knew it was getting late so hand-in-hand they walked silently back the direction that they had come, back home for one last night.


End file.
